


Adult 101: the group chat

by RyD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But the WIP is unnecessary, Cussing, Group chat, How not to Adult 101, Nerf Wars, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, There are comments about sleeping with Jefferson, Water Balloon Fights, but it's not an actual ship, from like many people, i mean to understand, side to a WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyD/pseuds/RyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AdotTrash:  UR LITERALLY THE FUCKING GOOP YOU ACCIDENTLY GRAB UNDER UR DESK U PIECE OF SHIT JEFFERSON ITS TOMAYTO NOT TOMAHTO</p>
<p>beerandturtles: U TELL HIM ALEX</p>
<p>AdotTrash:    AND YOU, JAMES MADISON, ARE A TRAITOR!!!! I HEARD U SAY TOMAYTO YSTRDAY!!!!!! YESTERDAAAY U CRUSTY TRAITOROUS ASSHOLE<br/>GIMME FIBE MINUTES TO HAVE AN ESSAY ON WHY IM RIGHT AND JEFFS A L I T T L E.  S H I T</p>
<p>Perfection:  gdi</p>
<p>Childrenstahp:  this is ur fault @perfection<br/>---<br/>In which Alex is a disaster, and everyone except Angelica is a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult 101: the group chat

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: AdotTrash  
> Burr: Nocomment  
> John: beerandturtles  
> Herc: nointrobro  
> Laff: lalabaguette  
> Eliza: bestofbest  
> Angel: childrenstahp  
> Peggy: ItsMEE  
> Maria: tomatoortomato  
> t.jeff: perfection  
> J.mads: jdamison  
> Whash: sonplz  
> Mrs w.: washingmom

Beerandturtles created group **Questionable Choices™**

Beerandturtles has added AdotTrash, nocomment, nointrobro, lalabaguette, bestofbest, childrenstahp, itsMEE, tomatoortomato, perfection, jdamison to **Questionable Choices™**

Beerandturtles sent AlesInhisWindow.jpg

Nointrobo:    Alex wtf

Lalabaguette:    is he stuck in his kitchen window??!?

Beerandturtles: ALEX WTF

AdotTrash:    WHY DO YOU DRG ME SO

Bestofbest:     AJDLKWNJN YOUR LEGS ARE LITERALLY HANGING OUT OF YOUR KITCHEN WINDOW ALEX WTFTF???!!!???

AdotTrash:    I LOST MY KEY OKEY? thIS WAS OBVIOUSLY A BAD IDEA!

@beerandturtles INSTEAD OF STANDING THERE WHY DON’T YOU HELP ME??

Lalabaguette:    okey

Jdamison:    okey

Nointrobro:    okey

Beerandturtles:    okey

AdotTrash:    FITE ME

Childrenstahp:        Alex hun ur literly stuck in a window

Bestofbest:    Dat ass do

Nointrobro:    ^^rt

AdotTrash:     GUYS THIS IS PAINFUL HELP!!!!

Beerandturtles:    On it

Perfection:    what I wanna know is how he even got up there?? Like??

itsMEE:     IKR his window is higher than he can reach

Nointrobro:    I mean, alex is rather smoll.

Nointrobro:    SMALL. HE IS SMALL

Jdamison:    smol child

Srsly tho alex wtf.

AdotTrash:    I am free

@beerandturtles<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

@nointrobro @jdamison fite me

Ok so like I lost my key, u all no the one, the LOTR one, but I lost it, and I got home and was sad for a minute before I realized there was a window open so i thought i’d climb in thru there

Perfection:    And how did that work out for u

AdotTrash:    GO EAT YOUR PATHETIC MAC’N’CHEESE YOU LUMP OF FOUL DEFORMITY

Perfection:    And the word ur looking for is anywaaays

AdotTrash:    AAAASDHFOFNO;JLNIDOJFN JEFFERSHIT NO

Perfection:    I really want to no how you got up there tho

AdotTrash:    im amazing

Bestofbest:    you were literally stuck in a window

Btw where was ur housemate

Nocomment:    laughing at him in the kitchen

AdotTrash:    this is wHY IM ALWAYS MAD GUYS I HATE YOU ALL

Childrenstahp: << i feel like my username is very relevant to this chat

\---

Tomatoortomato:    I LEAVE FOR LITERALLY TEN MINUTES AND THIS HAPPENS GDI GUYS!!

\---

Bestofbest:    @tomatoortomato wtf even is ur username

Tomatoortomato: i feel its relevant to my name

Bestofbest:     ???

Tomatoortomato: is it tomato or tomato?? Is it Maria or Maria???

Bestofbest:     ??????

AdotTrash:    I gotcha wifey.

Is tomato pronounced toMA(Y)to or toMA(H)to. Is Maria pronounced Mar(EE)-ah or Mar(IY)-ah.

Bestofbest:    well i feel dumb

Nointrobro:     I feel ya @bestofbest

   

\----

Perfection: @ jdamison its tomahto right

Jdamison:  whatever lets u sleep at nite

AdotTrash:  UR LITERALLY THE FUCKING GOOP YOU ACCIDENTLY GRAB UNDER UR DESK U PIECE OF SHIT ITS TOMAYTO

beerandturtles: U TELL HIM ALEX

AdotTrash:    AND YOU, JAMES MADISON, ARE A TRAITOR!!!! I HEARD U SAY TOMAYTO YSTRDAY!!!!!! YESTERDAAAY U CRUSTY TRAITOROUS ASSHOLE

Nointrobro:  i agree but like calm down

Lalabaguette:  esp u alex

AdotTrash:      FITE ME

Lalabaguette:  no

AdotTrash: GIMME FIBE MINUTES TO HAVE AN ESSAY ON WHY IM RIGHT AND JEFFS A L I T T L E.  S H I T

Perfection:  gdi

Childrenstahp:  this is ur fault @perfection

\----

itsMEE:    hey @AdotTrash

AdotTrash:    ?? fear??

itsMEE:    [ wikihow-how-to-adult ](http://www.wikihow.com/Be-a-Mature-Young-Adult)

AdotTrash:    i feel the one fingered salute emoji ought be inserted here.

Beerandturtles:    tbh i think we all need that article

Childrenstahp:        correction: you all need that article

Bestofbest:        remember that time when you…

Childrenstahp:        im raising my eyebrow elegantly

itsMEE:         actually sis no ur right

Bestofbest:    yeah angelicas practically walking perfection

Perfection:    excuse me

AdotTrash:    u read that u beetle-headed flap-eared knave

nocomment:    y r u like this

Nointrobro:    its best to roll with it

Lalabaguette:    speaking of rolling

AdotTrash:    ???

Lalabaguette:    PATIENCE, MERDE!

I made cinnamon rolls @ whoever wants to come over

Bestofbest:    Laff marry me

AdotTrash:    MY OWN WIFE!!!

\-------

Nocomment:    @AdotTrash do you have the cases for work

AdotTrash:    Those were literally done last week burr get with the program

itsMEE:    Do you have what you promised me?

Nocomment:    He just got a terrified look on his face, jumped off the couch, and rushed to he laptop.

itsMEE:    alexANDER HAMILTON

AdotTrash:    UR NOT MY MOM

itsMEE:     Maybe not but,,,

itsMEE added sonplz and washingmom to **Questionable Choices™**

itsMEE: washingdad washingmom alex promised me something two months ago and its not done yet

Sonplz:    alexander

AdotTrash:    UR NOT MY DAD

(PEGGY U SNITCH)

Washingmom:        alexander hamilton

AdotTrash:    Yes ma’am

@itsMEE IM SORRY OKAY YEESH

THIS IS WHY IM ALWAYS A MESS

BECAUSE MY FRIENDS DONT SUPPORT OF LOVE ME

Beerandturtles:    I just got here dont worry alex i got ur back

@washingmom @sonplz HES SINCERELY SORRY AND WILL MAKE UP FOR IT TENFOLD PLZ FORGIVE HIM I NEED HIM TO DO MY ESSAYS IM STILL NOT BUT A POOR STUDENT!!!!

AdotTrash:    JEGUS FEELING THE LOVE HERE JOHN

Washingmom: u boys need to grow up

AdotTrash:    PEGGY TOLD ON ME!

Beerandturtles:    ^^^^ WHAT HE SAID

Washingmom:        peggys perfect

itsMEE:    thx washingmom

Nointrobro:    lol yall just got told

Perfection:    yeAH ALEX!!

Sonplz:    Hercules, Thomas.

Nointrobro:    (Oh shit) Sorry

Perfection:    Whatever

Washingmom:    Thomas JeffERSON.

Perfection:    SORRY MA’AM I MEANT SORRY

Lalabaguette:    Jegus we’re a mess

Lalabaguette:    Thanks washingdad thanks washingmom

Lalabaguette kicked Sonplz and Washingmom from **Questionable Choices™**

Childrenstahp:        I love how they just roll with it

Nointrobro:        Just Roll With It™

AdotTrash:        I DESPISE YOU ALL

Beerandturtles:    EVEN ME

AdotTrash:        YES YOU POISONOUS HUNCH-BACKED TOAD

Beerandturtles:    SHAKESPEAREAN INSULTS ARE ONLY TO BE USED ON JEFFERSHIT

AdotTrash:        NO JUST SHIT IN GENERAL

itsMEE:        STOP TEXTING AND WRITE MY NMADDOG FOUNDING FATHERS SMUT OKEY!!

AdotTrash:        I DON’T WRITE FICTION FOR A REASON PEGGY I WRITE ESSAYS

itsMEE:        GIT OVER IT BOI YOU O W E ME!!

Lalabaguette:        Peggy wtf

itsMEE:        Lin-Manuel Miranda, you know, the man on the tendollar bill

He was beautiful

I wish he was still alive

@perfection GDI IS YOUR TIME MACHINE DONE YET

Perfection:        @itsMEE: BE PATIENT OKEY!

Lalabaguette:        I call dibbs on Daveed

Perfection:        It’s too damn late

Lalabaguette:        Share?

Childrenstahp:        You french/wannabefrench fuckers u just want sex with ur past doppelgangers

Jdamison:        Well we no they’ve already had sex with their current doppelgangers

AdotTrash:        ??!!!??

nocomment:        we walked in on Laff riding T.jeff

Perfection:        GDI I TRUSTED U GUYS

AdotTrash:        LAFF NO

I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

HOW COULD U

HES THE ENEMY

WHY

W H Y

W  H  Y???

Childrenstahp:     Srsly tho y, he’s shit in bed

AdotTrash:        A N G E L I C A

Perfection:        MY SWEETEST ANGEL YOU WOUND ME SO

BSIDES WE WERE IN HIGHSCHOOL AND IT WAS MY FIRST TIME

SHIT

Childrenstahp:        Do you have permission to call me that, Thomas?

Nointrobro:    Wait ang was ur first wut

Perfection:    to qoute-- “shit”

itsMEE:    idk thomas isn’t half bad to look at

Lalabaguette:        cuz he looks like me duh

Jdamison:    @childrenstahp i can assure u he’s much better now

Perfection:    i support this conversation

Nointrobro:    dude like… wtf

Now im curious

Beerandturtles:             MY MIND DOES NOT NEED THESE IMAGES OKEY

But like yeah @nointrobro i feel ya

AdotTrash:        W H Y MUST YOU ALL BETRAY MY TRUST THIS WAY

MY OWN KIN

MY FRIENDS

MY BLOOD

WE FOUGHT TOGETHER

WE BLED TOGETHER

WE CRIED TOGETHER

I TRUSTED YOU ALL

I **LOVED** YOU ALL

AND YOU TURN AROUND AND STAB ME IN THE BACK LIKE THIS

Perfection: and u call me dramatic

AdotTrash:  jhfjskdGDUKDFUKDUFKDFU

scratch that u shOot mE BuRrr u PIECE OF SHIT

Beerandturtles:   ? Wtf??

Nocomment:       Nerf gun

He was annoying me

Bestofbest:          How could u

Childrenstahp: <<<< my username

Its 2

AdotTrash:   So?

Childrenstahp: am

AdotTrash:   Oh

Monday?

Childrenstahp:   Thursdau omg

Bestofbest:  @adotTrash how r u still alive

@childrenstahp. Thursdau

AdotTrash:   Insert middle finger emoji

Childrenstahp:   Its 2

In the mornig

On thursday

Im aLloWED MY TYPOS

S L E E P Y O U FU C K E R S

\--

Jdamison: Wait is was reading back and

Is noone gonna comment on this?

Jdamison forwarded messages

**Bestofbest:** **Dat ass do**

**Nointrobro:** **^^rt**

Nointrobro: its alex guys who hasn’t looked

Perfection: true

AdotTrash: i support this conversation

Tomatoortomato: its five in the morning you fukcign dikwadds wtfthe fuq


End file.
